


Nananana Nananana Ant-man

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: Avengers AU [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Ant-man JR, Avengers AU, First Meeting, Gen, Minhun is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: New York is bad enough without getting involved in superhero business. Minhyun has no interest in that world. Then someone crashes into his life.





	Nananana Nananana Ant-man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a while. I'm gonna try to be more consistent with writing and posting but life is kicking my ass.
> 
> This is the first part of a story. I don't know yet if I'm going to post things individually, since there will be time and topic jumps, or as chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! <3

It had been a long night at the hospital and Minhyun was fucking tired. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and not think about broken bones or stitches for the thirty-six hours until his next shift. Two more blocks until his apartment. One more block. Aaaand….

A sudden crash followed by moaning came from a nearby alley. Minhyun’s sense of self-preservation told him to just keep walking, nothing good ever came from these kinds of situations. Too bad his curiosity got the better of him. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out at first glance, but then the sound of pained breathing became apparent from the dumpster. Minhyun carefully made his way over and peered inside.

In the dumpster appeared to be a man. He was dressed in all red, with... antenna? On the helmet? That was dumb. Minhyun swore right there that if there were superheroes involved he would back off. But no one else seemed to be around, so he had no choice but to help the guy get back on his feet. 

The goal was to help him out of the dumpster and leave, but once away from the trash, he noticed a deep gash on the man's side. It was bleeding, sluggish but steady. It was impossible to tell just how much blood there was on the red suit. Minhyun sighed, and decided he had no choice but to bring him back to his apartment.

Of course, he couldn't just walk around with a vigilante on his shoulder. 

He slid the man's helmet off of his head, and noticed that he had fallen unconscious. Well. There went any second thoughts about leaving him in the alley. Minhyun took off his coat, even though it was thirty fucking degrees outside, and wrapped the man in it, hoping to hide enough of the costume. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Minhyun was just lucky that the man was shorter than him, otherwise the jacket wouldn't have covered much of the suit at all.

It was a little bit of a struggle to climb the four flights of stairs. The man was relatively light, and Minhyun wasn't weak by any means, but dead weight is dead weight. 

Eventually, finally, Minhyun made it into his apartment. He slowly placed the man on his couch, using his bloodstained jacket to protect it. Moving fast, Minhyun retrieved his first aid kit from the bathroom and set to work. The bleeding had mostly come to a stop. It was quick work to stitch up his side, without even removing the suit. All that was left to do was get some sleep and hope that the stranger didn’t rob or murder him. Bed sounded so nice.

Once again, Minhyun’s plans got derailed by the stranger. At least he got the pleasure of watching the man struggle to sit up on the couch and slip right onto the floor.

“Ow.” Minhyun heard him mutter, as he pushed himself upright. “Where am I?”

“My apartment.” The guy’s head turned towards where Mihyun was standing. His eyes widened, his hand going for the helmet on the table. It was just out of reach. Minhyun sighed and nudged it closer. “Please try not to reopen those stitches. You’ve bled on enough of my stuff for one night.”

“Who are you?”

“Minhyun. And you are?”

The man fidgeted a little but seemed steadier once his, still dumb, helmet was in hand. “Jonghyun.” Minhyun looked pointedly at the helmet, and watched as Jonghyun internally cursed himself. “Ah. Ant-man.” Yep. Minhyun had gotten himself involved in superhero business. Great. Not even one of the cool superheroes, like Captain America or Psylocke. Just his luck.

“You’re new to this, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question at all. It was pretty obvious that Jonghyun didn’t really know what he was doing. 

Jonghyun scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. “Is it that obvious?” Minhyun took some pity on him and helped him back onto the couch before responding. 

“I don’t think most superheroes end up in dumpsters.” Jonghyun looked like he was going to protest, but only for a second.

“Yeah, okay. You have a point.” Minhyun watched as he bit his lip, before smiling wide. And, okay, he had a nice smile, even with the bruising on his face. “Thanks for patching me up.”

“Try not to make a habit of falling into alleyways.” Minhyun couldn’t help but smiling back. It was kind of awkward for a few moments. The silence stretched on. Jonghyun fidgeted with his helmet before standing up. Without falling, this time. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, uh. Thanks again. I should go. Still got a bad guy to catch.” Minhyun followed him to the door. To say he was relieved that he didn’t have to entertain any longer was an understatement. Jonghyun seemed nice and all, but he was part of a world that Minhyun wanted no part of. Jonghyun turned before the door closed. “I owe you one.”

Minhyun shook his head. “Fixing people is my job.” Jonghyun nodded, seemingly satisfied, and put the helmet back on before walking down the hall. He appeared to shrink as he moved. Minhyun didn’t want to deal with that.

He took a deep breath when the door finally closed. That was it. The extent of his exposure to superheroes outside of watching the news and patching up civilians caught in the crossfire. He could go to bed and forget that the night had ever even happened.


End file.
